With the development of mobile terminals, a user often uses a mobile terminal for photographing various images. To improve an effect of an image, a subtitle beat is superimposed on the photographed image. The subtitle beat includes a filter effect and a subtitle. A style of the subtitle is set in a form of a movie subtitle and a filter effect like a filmstrip is superimposed on the image, so that the image is artistic, and is similar to a frame of a picture in a movie.
In a conventional image processing method, some combinations of filter effects and subtitles are built in an application program, the application program is locally downloaded, and a user chooses to use a filter effect and a subtitle in a combination. However, there are a limited quantity of built-in combinations of filter effects and subtitles, and there are few styles for a subtitle beat.